


5 Seconds of Courage

by Courtylynn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtylynn/pseuds/Courtylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is being abused by her foster parents, and she hasn't told anyone yet, especially not the boys, but they know something's up. She has a long journey ahead of her, meeting new people that will come close to her heart. Will she find the courage to tell the people that care for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Please stop!" I pleaded, trying to get my foster father to stop hitting me.

"Get up and take it like a man" he yelled, kicking at my side. "I'm not a man, I'm a teenage girl!" I exclaimed, holding my side. "Just shut up you stupid little girl," he screamed, kicking at my side again. I tried blocking it with my hands, but he just kicked around them, and that's when I heard a rib crack.

I knew I was going to have to go to the doctor soon, I was going to lie about what happened again, but that's where the problem comes.

I can't lie, though I might try, it's never believable.

"I said to get off the freaking floor" he yelled, grabbing a hold of my arm, yanking me to my feet. He smacked me on my cheek, and started telling me how useless I was. My foster mother Angela came into the room to see what all the raucous was.

"Richard! What are you doing!" she started screaming, I thought she was gonna help me for once, but I was wrong. "She has school tomorrow, do you want them to see these bruises?" she started to say, "Do you want the state after us, just because she has bruises on her body?"

"Go to your room, now" Richard said softly, but not before pushing me to the floor.

My name is Logan Summer, and I've been an orphan since I was 9, and I was constantly sent to different orphanages. My biological mother died around the time I was 5, my father told me it was because of cancer, but I didn't understand what that was. My biological father died in a terrible car accident that I somehow managed to survive, a few weeks before my ninth birthday. I'm turning 16 in a month.

I've lived in England till I was about 12, then I was shipped off to an orphanage in Sydney, Australia.

I've currently been living in a foster home with Angela and Richard Taylor for about 5 months now. They haven't decided if they want to adopt me or not.

God I hope they decide not to.

I've been in a lot of foster homes over the past 7 years, but I've never been in one like this.

I've never been abused like this before.

Richards the one who beats me, Angela just doesn't care, unless they could get into trouble with the law. Sometimes, she even hits me, but it's never as bad as when Richard does.

I picked myself up off the floor, holding my ribs, where a dull ache was starting to begin. I started walking to my bedroom at a slow pace, I would've walked a lot faster, but that would only lead to Richard hitting me again.

Once I got to my room, I locked the door, and went to the bathroom. I started the shower, and adjusted the water till it was hot enough to where I could stand it, without getting scalded. I made sure the bathroom door was locked before I stripped and stepped inside the shower. Letting the water cascade down my sore muscles, and began washing the blood away from my face.

After about a half hour or so I got out, dried off, brushed my teeth and hair, and then finally walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around my body.

I walked over to my dresser to get some pj's out. I decided on a pair of black cut-off sweats, and a dark grey tank top.

I turned the lights off, climbed into bed, and awaited the nightmare that would follow soon after I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I dreamed I was being chased by 3 men, running through the woods.

I sat up in the bed, trying to catch my breath. I taught myself to not cry out from my nightmares, there was really no reason to. Nobody would come to see if I was alright, and if one of them did come, it would only be to tell me to be quiet.

I got out of bed, walked into the kitchen to get some water, but Richard was standing at the sink. I walked towards the dinner table, and I stepped on a loose floorboard, cause a loud groan.

He started to slowly turn around, I took a small step back, afraid he was going to hit me.

"What are you doing out of your room?" He said in a nonchalant tone.

"I... I wanted a glass of water." I told him, my voice almost a whisper.

"Did I say that you could come out of your room?" He said, his voice slightly rising.

"I didn't think that-" I started to say.

"No you didn't think, you never do!" he was now screaming. He started walking towards me, I took a few steps back, but didn't get that far before I backed up into the wall behind me.

Richard cornered me against the wall, so there was no way I could get away.

"Do you think, that you don't have to listen to what I say?" he yelled into my face, slamming his hand against the wall beside my head.

I began shaking my head frantically. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, lifting my head up to look him in the eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to go to your room?" he said. I nodded. "Then why are you in my kitchen, in the middle of the night?"

I tried to look down, but he only yanked my face back in a forceful jerk.

"Answer me now Logan." he yelled in my face, pulling at my hair that was currently in his clenched fist.

"I already told you, I was thirsty, and wanted a glass of water." I told him slightly raising my voice.

"Logan, do not yell at me, I'm this close to showing you what happens to children who don't listen to their parents, so you better watch what you say, and don't test me." He said in an eerily calm tone.

'But you're not my parent' I thought. "I'm sorry, I was just thirsty, and wanted some water." I whispered.

He slapped me, "didn't I just tell you to watch what you say to me," He said.

Tears were starting to gather in my eyes, "Please just let me go, I'll go to my room, and I won't come out until I have to leave for school tomorrow morning." I pleaded with Richard.

He just stood there staring at the wall behind me, it seemed like he was contemplating whether to let me go back to my room or not.

Richard pulled me towards him, then pushed me back into the wall, causing me to hit my head against the wall.

"If I hear you again tonight, it will be much worse for you when you get back from school tomorrow," He said. "Now go to your room."

He stepped back far enough that I could get away from the wall, but he still stood in front of me, to where I had to walk around him.

When I made it back to my bedroom, I locked the door. I slid down the wall until I was kneeling on the floor.

"Why me, God?" I whispered. "What did I do wrong to deserve this?" I said in a soft voice, as a tear slid down my cheek.

I climbed back into bed, dreading what tomorrow brings. Just when I think I'm going to get a dreamless night, it all starts again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, I'm sorry if it isn't really that good but I hope you like it. =^.^=
> 
> This chapter has 675 words, more than chapter 1, but I feel like this story could be SO much better, But I hope you guy's enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I dreamed I was trying to escape from a burning building, but something was holding onto me.

I head to the shower to get ready for school. Once I got out and dried off, and applied a little foundation to cover the bruises on my face. I headed to my closet to get today's outfit out to get dressed.

I pulled my black skinny jeans on. An old Nirvana t-shirt that used to belong to my friend Luke. I pulled my vans on, grabbed my bag and headed down stairs.

I didn't have to worry about Angela or Richard, because they already left for work nearly an hour ago.

I grabbed the spare key from the drawer. I made sure to lock up before I left for school.

The school is less than 10 minutes away, so I usually walk.

It was the first day of my junior year, same school, same people, the only new things were the teachers and classes I would have this year.

I walked into the main office and was greater by the schools secretary, Mrs. Lee.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" Mrs. Lee said.

"Um... I was wondering if you had my schedule for this year?" I asked her.

"What year, and what's your name sweetie?" she asked me, going over to the stack of schedules on a desk to her right.

"I'm a junior, and my name is Logan Summer." I quickly told her.

She started sifting through all the papers, and finally pulled a single paper out of the pile.

"Here you go, Hun." Mrs. Lee said handing me my schedule.

"Thank you." I said and quickly walked out of the office.

"Have a nice day!" she called after me.

I eventually found my Locker, and put away all my books for everything, except my first three classes.

"Logan!" someone yelled from down the hall. My first reaction was to flinch, thinking it was Richard, but I knew he was at work, plus he wouldn't come to the school.

"Logan" the voice said from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I slowly turn around, and I'm relieved when I see who's behind me.

"God Luke, you scared the crap out of me!" I exclaim.

He pulls me into one of his warm hugs. "How've you been, I haven't heard from or seen you all summer." Luke says.

I pull away to look him in the eyes. "I've been good" I try to lie putting on a fake smile, hoping that he won't notice. "I know, I'm sorry, I missed you and the guys." I told him.

"We missed you too, why didn't you come see us?" he asked me with a hurt look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Luke, I've been busy." I tell him looking down at my feet.

"All summer?" he says, grabbing my chin, making sure he can see my eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much" I started saying, "I haven't really had any free time."

"So, what were you doing that kept you so busy?" he asked.

"Just stuff." I told him. He had a confused look on his face, and I knew he wasn't going to let this go any time soon.

"What's your first period?" he asked, taking the schedule from my hands.

He looked it over for a minute, then said "We have 1st, 3rd and 8th period together."

"Great, at least I'll have someone to talk to in most of my classes." I said, smiling.

"Right, I hear the U.S History class is really boring, and the teacher's voice is mono-tone." Luke stated, when the bell rang through the hallway.

"Hey, are you wearing my shirt?" he asked looking down at my shirt.

"Correction, I'm wearing my shirt." I started telling him. "That you just so happened to give to me for Christmas." I added, giggling at the end.

"Well I'm glad you like it," He said laughing.

I picked up my bag, and we walked to our first class together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

English is my favorite subject. I love to read and write, it gives me a chance to escape everything that goes on at the foster home I'm currently staying at.

Mrs. Watson, our English teacher, gave us the rest of the class period to talk after she went over the rules and gave us the papers we had to get signed.

I was sitting in the last desk, on the last row, that was closest to the window that looks out over the field by the park.

My mind starts to wonder to the perfect reality, that will never be real.

A reality where I can stand up to Richard, where I don't have to be self-conscience around the boys. I can stop worrying about what will happen when I get home tonight. so I won't have to sneak out of the house to see the guys.

I feel something hit my arm, I whip my head around. Thinking that I'm gonna see Richard behind me, getting ready to hit me for some reason.

Luke had this puzzled look on his face, eyes growing wide like an owls. "Logan, what's wrong?" he said, being cautious. "Are you okay?"

"N... Nothing, I'm fine." I say, trying to calm myself down, so I don't scare Luke any more than I already had.

"You sure?" he asks quietly.

"Yes Luke, I'm sure, I said I was fine." I said looking back out the window.

"Hey" he said, leaning over and tapping my arm.

"Hmm" I mumbled, turning to him again.

"Do you wanna hang with me and the guys later today?" Luke asked.

"No, I can't" I told him, looking down at my desk.

"Why not?" he asked in a small voice.

"I'm busy." I said looking up at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you have stuff to do." he said in a hurt tone, then turned away from me.

"Okay class, the bell is about to ring, go ahead and get your stuff ready to go." Mrs. Watson said.

I was gathering all my things, when the bell started to ring.

I looked to Luke, he was still upset with me and wouldn't look at me. I needed to fix this.

I pick up my bag, and leaned over to him and said "I'll try" and then I walked out.

I had Art 2nd period, I also like to draw. I can put all my emotions into a single drawing, and no one will know that that is what I'm feeling.

I walked into the class room, and looked around for a place to sit. I saw Ashton sitting at a table alone, I let out a breath, that I didn't know I'd been holding.

I walk over and take a seat beside him. He looks up at me, and smiles.

"Hey Logan." he says. He looked around the table and see's that no one else is sitting with us.

"Hey Ash, I guess we have this table to ourselves then." I say smiling at him.

The teacher just gave us things to color since it was the first day of school. She said tomorrow we start working on a project.

My mind started to wonder again, but this time about how I was gonna get away with seeing the guys tonight.

Ashton surprised me when he started to nudge me in the side.

I cringed and accidentally let a small cry out, from the sharp pain that suddenly appeared at my side.

'Oh yeah, I forgot, my rib is broken, I should really go see a doctor soon.' I thought to myself. I've grown so used to the pain, that sometimes I just forget it's there.

When I looked over to Ashton, I saw that he had a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." he started rambling.

"No you didn't hurt me, you just surprised me, that's all." I said a little too quickly.

He nodded, looking a little relieved. For the rest of the class we talked about random things until it was time to go.

\--Skipped to the end of school--

I walked out of the building, heading home. I stopped when I heard someone call my name from a few feet away.

I turned around to see the boys walking towards me.

"Hi." Luke said. I was just happy that he was talking to me again.

"Hey." I responded, smiling.

"Are you still going to hang out with us today, or are you to busy?" He asked, saying 'busy' with a sneer.

"Um... yeah, I can hang out with you a little later tonight, but it'll only be for like an hour or so, is that okay?" I asked.

He nodded, then said "We can meet you at your house, then walk to the park."

"Can we just meet up at the park, please?" I asked him, it almost sounded like I was begging him.

"Yeah," he said slowly "what time do you wanna meet up?" he asked me.

"How about at 7?" I said.

He nodded again, saying "Yeah that's fine, see you at 7" then started walking towards Ashton's car. All the boys gave me a small wave, saying that they'll see me tonight.

I started walking home, thinking about how I was going to sneak out of the house tonight.

They're always there for me, and I want to be there for them too. If they need me to be there for them today, then I will be. 

Beating or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I just want to say thank you for actually reading this


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: 

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:15. I needed to figure out how I was going to get out of here without them noticing.

I started looking around, trying to get an idea for what to do. I saw the small window in the corner of my room.

I walk towards the window, and start to lift the sill, to soon realize that it's locked.

'Great, just great. I should've known it wouldn't be this easy to get out without them noticing' I thought

In the last foster home I was in, the foster family's son Adon taught me how to pick locks. So when I left my key at the house, I could always get in no matter what.

I walk to my dresses and pulled out the middle drawer, and felt around till I found the mini screw driver I hid in the back.

I walked back to the window, slipped the screw driver inside the little space between the lock and the window praying that this will work.

I heard a faint click after about a minute. I start raising the window, but it gets jammed about halfway up.

I look around the room for something to use to prop the window open. My eyes land on my copy of the Grim Brothers original fairy tales, it should be big enough to prop the window open.

I place the book in the window sill, and started to climb out feet first.

When I was about halfway out the window, my hand slipped causing my elbow to knock the book from its place.

The window sill gave a loud creak from under my weight. I heard footsteps coming towards my room.

I hurried to get the rest of my body out of the window, when the door burst open, banging against the wall behind it.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?" He yelled, storming over to me.

Richard grabbed me under the arms, hauling me back into the room.

Once I was back in the room, he began to punch me repeatedly in the face.

"I said where did you think you were going?" He shouted.

"I...I was g...gonna go to the store." I sobbed, looking down at the floor.

His fist came into contact with my jaw. "Why do you insist on lying to me Logan?" He said raising his voice.

I yelped from the pain, and the level of his voice.

"I'm not lying to you!" I yelled back at him. My eyes widening, as I realized what I just did.

Richard put a hand to my neck, and started squeezing.

"I don't know who you think you are, but when you're in my house, you will not raise your voice at me, you will not try to sneak out to do God knows what." He screamed in my face, tightening his grip around my neck. "Do you understand me?"

I tried to nod my head, but I couldn't move it, his grip was too strong.

"I said do you understand me!" he yelled.

"Y...yes, I...I understand." I managed to choke out.

I was on the verge of passing out when he finally let me go.

I fell to the floor gasping for air, crying out from the searing pain shooting through my throat.

"You disgust me." He sneered at me and left the room, leaving me crumpled on the floor.

I laid there for a few hours. Part of the time I was crying, but for the other part I just laid there emotionless.

I finally got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

I got undressed and walked towards the shower, but stopped when I saw my reflection in the mirror.

The person staring at me in the mirror has light brown hair that reaches the top of her hips. She has high cheek bones that are currently covered with bruises, but her eyes, her eyes were just breathtaking. They were this grey color with random specs of blue. Her body was covered in bruises and scars. Her ribs and hip bones are sticking out.

It's hard to believe that the girl in the mirror who looks so lonely and afraid, is me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't know if it's good or not, but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Thank you to those who are actually reading this, it means a lot to me to know that you are reading MY story.
> 
> Bye-
> 
> Courtney Lynn


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes, which was weird because it's never this bright when I wake up.

I roll over and crack one of my eyes open, looking for my alarm clock. It is 9:47 a.m., my alarm should have went off at 5:35 this morning.

I jumped out of bed and ran towards my bathroom. I quickly brushed both my teeth and hair.

I hurried towards the closet, I found some of my black skinny jeans, and an All Time Low tank top, after I changed into the clothes I picked out, I pushed my feet into my vans.

I grabbed my bag and the house key from the kitchen. Locking the door behind me, I ran towards the school.

When I finally got to the school, I went to the main office to get a tardy slip so I could enter my class.

Mrs. Lee looked up from her computer screen when I walked through the door.

"Miss. Summer, is there something you need?" She said with a questioning look.

"Um...could I have a tardy slip, please?" I asked her.

"Why were you late?" She asked.

"Well my alarm clock didn't go off, so I overslept." I told her.

"Couldn't your parents have woken you up?" She said curiously.

"Uh... no ma'am, they leave for work, before I usually wake up." I replied, hoping she would just give me the pass and let me go.

"Oh okay, well just let me write it out and you can be on your way." She said.

"What period would I be going to?" I asked her.

When she finished writing the pass out, she handed it to me. "You need to report to 3rd period." She told me.

I said "Thank you," and left the office.

I hadn't lifted my head, so she couldn't see my face the entire time we were talking.

I didn't have time to take a shower, or put on the foundation to cover my bruises. I couldn't let anyone see my face today, if I wanted to keep what's going on at home a secret.

I knocked on my U.S History class, causing Mr. Carter to stop teaching.

He opened the door, saying "And why are you late Miss. Summer."

"I just arrived at school, sir." I informed him.

"Alright then, don't make this a habit, go take your seat." He said.

"Yes sir" I replied, walking towards my desk, taking a seat.

Mr. Carter continued his lecture, talking about what we'll be doing for the rest of this week and part of next week.

I took notes on what he was talking about. Never lifting my head from my journal.

"Logan." Luke whispered trying to get my attention.

I just pretended I couldn't hear him, I wasn't ready to talk to him yet, I knew what was coming.

"Logan." he repeated a little louder.

"Shh." I hissed. "I don't want to get into any more trouble, Luke."

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Can't you wait till later?" I asked him.

"No, I need to talk to you now." He whispered.

"Please Luke, at least wait until lunch." I said.

"Fine" He huffed.

The rest of third and all of fourth period went by pretty quickly.

I got to 5th period a little early so I just sat down in my usual desk.

I saw my best friend walk into the classroom from the corner of my eye.

Michael looked at me before sitting in his seat beside me.

"Logan." He started, "We nee-"

"At lunch, I promise." I said interrupting him.

"Okay." was all that he said.

The rest of the class period went by agonizingly slow, and I could feel Michaels gaze on me almost the entire time.

The bell finally rang, signaling the beginning of lunch.

I grabbed my stuff, and walked out of the class in a fast pace.

"Logan, wait for me!" I heard Michael call after me.

I slowed down, waiting for him to catch up.

"So... are you, um... ready to talk?" He asked me.

"Not really, but I know it's coming, so yeah." I told him.

"Yeah, it's just that it hurts that you stood us up." He said, his voice laced with hurt.

All I could say was "I'm sorry."

We walked into the cafeteria, and sat at the table that we claimed ours our freshman year, waiting for the others to show up.

Everyone was quiet, just staring at me. Luke was the first to break the silence.

"Why?" He questioned, "Why did you ditch us?"

"I'm sorry," I said, "I was gonna come, I swear."

"Then why didn't you?" Ashton asked.

"Its complicated." I said in a small voice.

"Is it that you don't care about us? Is that why you never come and see us?" Luke said raising his voice.

I gasped, tears welling up in my eyes. "No, that's not it!" I said a little louder.

"Then what is it?" Ashton said.

I just stayed quiet, continuing to stare down at the table.

"Logan." Calum said.

I automatically look up.

They all simultaneously shut up, their eyes growing wide.

"What happened to you?" Calum whispers.

Ashton gets up and walks around the table to come sit next to me.

I look down at the table again, a tear slipping from my eye.

Ashton moves the hair away from my neck, and tilts my chin, to where he can see my face.

"Logan, what happened?" Ashton says. "Are you okay?"

"I...I fell down the stairs." I said quietly, trying to look away.

Ashton keeps my chin in his hand. Keeping my head in place.

"Is that why you didn't show up last night?" Luke asked.

I nodded, looking away from them.

I guess they could tell that I was uncomfortable talking about the situation.

"So why weren't you hear 1st and 2nd period?" Luke asked.

"I overslept, my alarm didn't go off this morning." I told them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I feel as if it could have been better, but my friends tell me that it's really good, so yeah.
> 
> This is actually kind of a long chapter, I'm very proud of it. 
> 
> Well, thank you for reading it. 
> 
> Stay safe, and be happy. 
> 
> Bye
> 
> -Courtney Lynn


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

-Ashton's POV-

The rest of school went by in a blur, everyone was supposed to meet up in the parking lot.

The guys and I were waiting for Logan to come out of the building.

After a few more minutes she finally walked out the main doors, with her head hanging down. Trying to hide the bruises on her face, from where she claims she fell down the stairs. I don't really believe her, because there's old bruises on her face.

"Hi Logan." I say as soon as she's close enough to hear.

"Hi Ashton." She said looking up, smiling.

There's bruises all over her face, and her lip is split, but yet she's still smiling.

But, there's a sadness in her eyes. God her eyes, their like a big puddle of grey, with little specs of blue shining through.

"Can you hang out with us today?" Calum asked her.

"Ye-" She started, but was interrupted by a truck pulling up beside us.

"Logan, get in the truck now." He said in a stern voice. She flinches, but it wasn't noticeable, but I caught it.

'Why would she flinch?' I thought.

She turned back to us, and she was about to say something before the man grabbed her wrist.

A look of pure fear entered her eyes.

"I said now." The man told her, raising her voice.

He then started pulling her to the passenger side of the truck.

I heard a faint yelp coming from Logan's direction.

I looked to the guys, to see that they were talking, I guess I was the only one who heard her.

The truck started to drive off, but not before I saw Logan. She was crying really hard, pressing herself against the passenger side door, keeping herself as far away from the guy driving.

'What's going on? Is she okay?' I started asking myself.

"Hey dude, you coming?" Michael asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Um." I hesitated. "No, I'm gonna walk home today."

"Suit yourself." He called out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye guys." I said, waving.

They all wave back, while getting in the car and driving off.

I started walking, but I wasn't going home, I was going to Logan's house to find out what's going on.

I just made it to her house, I was standing at her door about to knock when I heard screaming from inside.

"Did I say you could get off the floor!" A man yelled, I was presuming it was the guy from earlier.

"No." I heard a faint voice say.

'Is that Logan? Why is she on the floor?' My mind started racing trying to find a possible explanation.

"Now, answer my question, what did you tell those boys you were hanging out with?" He said in a harsh tone.

"I told them that I fell down the stairs." A female voice said.

There's no doubt now, that's definitely Logan.

"You might be worthless trash, but at least you're smart enough to keep your mouth shut." the guy said.

I heard her whimper.

'What the heck's going on?' I was thinking. 'Maybe I should walk in and see what's happening'

"Please, just please let me go!" She started screaming.

I heard a loud yelp come from inside. Then I heard him start yelling at her, telling her she's stupid for saying something.

I looked in the window beside the door.

I saw Logan on the ground, with blood running down her face, from where he hit her just moments ago.

But she saw me through the window, her eyes growing wide. She just starts to shake her head at me.

I back away from the door but continue to look at her through the window.

"Richard, please let me go." She starts saying. "They believed me, I swear."

He looked down at her and cursed to himself. "Get off the floor, and go to your room." He said. "I don't want to see you for the rest of the night."

Logan struggles to pick herself up from the floor, holding her ribs. She started walking towards the stairs.

Anger was started to boil in my blood. I've never wanted to hit someone as much as wanted to hit Richard right now.

I walk away from the door and to the side of the house in search of Logan's window, once I found it, I started climbing the tree beside it, till I was close enough to jump on the roof.

I climbed to the window on my left, hoping it was hers.

I looked inside to see Logan standing in front of a full body length mirror, wearing shorts and a tank top.

She's looking at her reflection, her face twisted in disgust, tears streaming down her face.

I quietly knock on the window that's currently separating us, keeping me from comforting her.

She slowly turns around and looks at me through the glass, then she looks back at the door to the room.

I knock again, and this time she came and opened the window for me.

"You need to go, now." She stated nervously, looking back and forth between the door and me.

"I don't know what you think you saw, but it wasn't what it looked like." She said.

I motioned for her to move back, so I could enter her bedroom. She moved away with reluctance.

"What do you mean 'It wasn't what it looked like' the dude was practically beating the crap out of you." I aggressively whispered at her.

"Please Ashton, you need to leave before he finds out that you're here." She says then breaks out into sobs.

I walk to her, and wrap my arms around her fragile body.

"Shh." I whispered. "It'll be okay, Love."

She just sobs into my chest, I pick her up princess style, and walk to her bed and sit down with her in my lap.

"H-He's gonna find out t-that here, y-you need to le-leave." She said in between sobs.

"I'm not leaving you Logan." I said quietly while running my hand through her soft brown hair, trying to calm her down.

After about thirty minutes she finally stops crying, but every now and then she sniffs.

"Why did you come here?" She asks me, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I saw you crying in the truck when Richard was driving away." I tell her.

"I'm sorry." She says out of nowhere.

"For?" I ask her.

"For lying to you, for you seeing me like this, and for everything else." She says.

"Its okay Logan, you were trying to protect yourself." I told her.

"No, I was trying to protect you, and the guys." She said, looking down.

I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes. They held this sorrow that I have never seen before.

"You don't need to worry about us, worry about yourself." I said.

She just nodded.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked her.

"It's been happening since I moved in with them." She says in a fine tone.

"Why haven't you gone to the police?" I asked.

"It would only get worse, he would just tell them I was lying." She told me.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be, It's not your fault." She tried reassuring me.

"What do you usually do when you're here?" I asked her.

"I stay in my room, and just read most of the time." She said.

"Ah, still my bookworm I see." I teased her, trying to lighten the mood.

She started giggling, but stopped when she started to wince.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's nothing." She said, yet she was holding her side.

"Can I see?" I asked quietly.

She looked away, but nodded slightly.

I slowly lifted the hem of her shirt, so I could get a look at her side.

A gasp quickly esapes my lips.

Her ribs on her right side were swollen, and she had a big a bruise that was outlined in a black color, and the inner part was a deep purple.

"When, and how did this happen?" I asked her.

"Sunday, and Richard kicked me." She said.

"Logan, today is Tuesday, it's been two days, I think it's broken." I stated.

"It is broken." She whispered.

"Why haven't you gone to the doctor?" I questioned her.

"I don't have the money to." She said.

"Then I'll, take you." I said.

"No you don't have to!" She whisper yelled.

"I'm going to, so don't argue." I told her.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Good, now I need to figure out a da-" I was saying until she cut me off by pressing her hand against my mouth.

She pointed to her ear, then towards the door.

I couldn't hear anything at first, but then I heard the footsteps.

They were coming up the stairs, towards her bedroom.

My eyes widened in realization.

I looked at her, the fear was clear in her eyes.

"He's coming." She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, Sorry it took so long to update, I just finished writing chapter 7 yesterday. It's been a very stressful week.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story, every time I see that the amount of people who have read it increases makes me so happy, so thank you. Love you guys.
> 
> I'll update as soon as possible. Have a great day guys!!
> 
> Bye:
> 
> Courtney Lynn


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

-Ashton's POV-

The rest of school went by in a blur, everyone was supposed to meet up in the parking lot.

The guys and I were waiting for Logan to come out of the building.

After a few more minutes she finally walked out the main doors, with her head hanging down. Trying to hide the bruises on her face, from where she claims she fell down the stairs. I don't really believe her, because there's old bruises on her face.

"Hi Logan." I say as soon as she's close enough to hear.

"Hi Ashton." She said looking up, smiling.

There's bruises all over her face, and her lip is split, but yet she's still smiling.

But, there's a sadness in her eyes. God her eyes, their like a big puddle of grey, with little specs of blue shining through.

"Can you hang out with us today?" Calum asked her.

"Ye-" She started, but was interrupted by a truck pulling up beside us.

"Logan, get in the truck now." He said in a stern voice. She flinches, but it wasn't noticeable, but I caught it.

'Why would she flinch?' I thought.

She turned back to us, and she was about to say something before the man grabbed her wrist.

A look of pure fear entered her eyes.

"I said now." The man told her, raising her voice.

He then started pulling her to the passenger side of the truck.

I heard a faint yelp coming from Logan's direction.

I looked to the guys, to see that they were talking, I guess I was the only one who heard her.

The truck started to drive off, but not before I saw Logan. She was crying really hard, pressing herself against the passenger side door, keeping herself as far away from the guy driving.

'What's going on? Is she okay?' I started asking myself.

"Hey dude, you coming?" Michael asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Um." I hesitated. "No, I'm gonna walk home today."

"Suit yourself." He called out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye guys." I said, waving.

They all wave back, while getting in the car and driving off.

I started walking, but I wasn't going home, I was going to Logan's house to find out what's going on.

I just made it to her house, I was standing at her door about to knock when I heard screaming from inside.

"Did I say you could get off the floor!" A man yelled, I was presuming it was the guy from earlier.

"No." I heard a faint voice say.

'Is that Logan? Why is she on the floor?' My mind started racing trying to find a possible explanation.

"Now, answer my question, what did you tell those boys you were hanging out with?" He said in a harsh tone.

"I told them that I fell down the stairs." A female voice said.

There's no doubt now, that's definitely Logan.

"You might be worthless trash, but at least you're smart enough to keep your mouth shut." the guy said.

I heard her whimper.

'What the heck's going on?' I was thinking. 'Maybe I should walk in and see what's happening'

"Please, just please let me go!" She started screaming.

I heard a loud yelp come from inside. Then I heard him start yelling at her, telling her she's stupid for saying something.

I looked in the window beside the door.

I saw Logan on the ground, with blood running down her face, from where he hit her just moments ago.

But she saw me through the window, her eyes growing wide. She just starts to shake her head at me.

I back away from the door but continue to look at her through the window.

"Richard, please let me go." She starts saying. "They believed me, I swear."

He looked down at her and cursed to himself. "Get off the floor, and go to your room." He said. "I don't want to see you for the rest of the night."

Logan struggles to pick herself up from the floor, holding her ribs. She started walking towards the stairs.

Anger was started to boil in my blood. I've never wanted to hit someone as much as wanted to hit Richard right now.

I walk away from the door and to the side of the house in search of Logan's window, once I found it, I started climbing the tree beside it, till I was close enough to jump on the roof.

I climbed to the window on my left, hoping it was hers.

I looked inside to see Logan standing in front of a full body length mirror, wearing shorts and a tank top.

She's looking at her reflection, her face twisted in disgust, tears streaming down her face.

I quietly knock on the window that's currently separating us, keeping me from comforting her.

She slowly turns around and looks at me through the glass, then she looks back at the door to the room.

I knock again, and this time she came and opened the window for me.

"You need to go, now." She stated nervously, looking back and forth between the door and me.

"I don't know what you think you saw, but it wasn't what it looked like." She said.

I motioned for her to move back, so I could enter her bedroom. She moved away with reluctance.

"What do you mean 'It wasn't what it looked like' the dude was practically beating the crap out of you." I aggressively whispered at her.

"Please Ashton, you need to leave before he finds out that you're here." She says then breaks out into sobs.

I walk to her, and wrap my arms around her fragile body.

"Shh." I whispered. "It'll be okay, Love."

She just sobs into my chest, I pick her up princess style, and walk to her bed and sit down with her in my lap.

"H-He's gonna find out t-that here, y-you need to le-leave." She said in between sobs.

"I'm not leaving you Logan." I said quietly while running my hand through her soft brown hair, trying to calm her down.

After about thirty minutes she finally stops crying, but every now and then she sniffs.

"Why did you come here?" She asks me, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I saw you crying in the truck when Richard was driving away." I tell her.

"I'm sorry." She says out of nowhere.

"For?" I ask her.

"For lying to you, for you seeing me like this, and for everything else." She says.

"Its okay Logan, you were trying to protect yourself." I told her.

"No, I was trying to protect you, and the guys." She said, looking down.

I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes. They held this sorrow that I have never seen before.

"You don't need to worry about us, worry about yourself." I said.

She just nodded.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked her.

"It's been happening since I moved in with them." She says in a fine tone.

"Why haven't you gone to the police?" I asked.

"It would only get worse, he would just tell them I was lying." She told me.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be, It's not your fault." She tried reassuring me.

"What do you usually do when you're here?" I asked her.

"I stay in my room, and just read most of the time." She said.

"Ah, still my bookworm I see." I teased her, trying to lighten the mood.

She started giggling, but stopped when she started to wince.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's nothing." She said, yet she was holding her side.

"Can I see?" I asked quietly.

She looked away, but nodded slightly.

I slowly lifted the hem of her shirt, so I could get a look at her side.

A gasp quickly esapes my lips.

Her ribs on her right side were swollen, and she had a big a bruise that was outlined in a black color, and the inner part was a deep purple.

"When, and how did this happen?" I asked her.

"Sunday, and Richard kicked me." She said.

"Logan, today is Tuesday, it's been two days, I think it's broken." I stated.

"It is broken." She whispered.

"Why haven't you gone to the doctor?" I questioned her.

"I don't have the money to." She said.

"Then I'll, take you." I said.

"No you don't have to!" She whisper yelled.

"I'm going to, so don't argue." I told her.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Good, now I need to figure out a da-" I was saying until she cut me off by pressing her hand against my mouth.

She pointed to her ear, then towards the door.

I couldn't hear anything at first, but then I heard the footsteps.

They were coming up the stairs, towards her bedroom.

My eyes widened in realization.

I looked at her, the fear was clear in her eyes.

"He's coming." She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, Sorry it took so long to update, I just finished writing chapter 7 yesterday. It's been a very stressful week.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story, every time I see that the amount of people who have read it increases makes me so happy, so thank you. Love you guys.
> 
> I'll update as soon as possible. Have a great day guys!!
> 
> Bye:
> 
> Courtney Lynn


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

I woke up the next morning to a loud buzzing sound, telling me that it was time to get up and start the new day.

I got out of the bed and did my morning routine, showered, brushed my hair and teeth, put on the foundation to cover the bruises.

I walked to my closet to figure out what to wear today.

'Ashton's taking me to the doctor today, so maybe I should dress a little bit nicer.' I thought.

I picked out an old black lace skirt. -That I received from one of the foster homes I was staying in- I grabbed a light grey tank-top from the closet, and pulled both items on.

I saw a black cardigan at the back of my closet. I pulled it out and put it on over the top.

I don't have very many shoes, but I do have a pair of black ankle boots.

I stepped into the boots, and walked over to the mirror to see if the outfit looked suitable.

It looked kinda nice. This was one of the few times that I thought I actually looked okay.

I grabbed my bag, and headed out the door towards the school.

By the time I got there, Ashton was already there leaning against the side of his BMW talking to the other guys.

I walked up beside him, but neither him or the other guys noticed I was there.

I reached out and touched his arm lightly to let him know I was beside him.

He jumped and spun around, "Jesus Logan." He said. "Don't do that. You need to be a little bit louder, You're too quiet."

"I'm sorry." I said, looking down.

"Don't be, there's nothing to be sorry about, you just spooked me is all." He told me.

"I scared you?" I asked.

"Maybe just a little bit." he said, his cheeks heating up.

I just smiled.

"Okay.. um, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Wait, right now?" I said.

"Where are you two going?" Michael asked, from behind me.

"We have some things to do today." he answered vaguely.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do?" Michael asked, looking at me, expecting an answer.

I looked from him to Ashton, hoping that he could come up with an answer.

I really don't want the guys finding out about my foster parents, or about having to go the hospital, or doctor, wherever Ashton plans on taking me.

"We're going to the music shop downtown to check out a new drum set." Ashton told him.

"Then why is she going with you?" Michael questioned, motioning to me.

"I asked her to come with me." He simply said.

"What about school, she has to go to all her classes or she'll get into trouble." Calum said.

"It's okay guys, one day won't hurt, I'll be back tomorrow." I said quietly, looking at them.

"Logan, you don't have to go with him you know." Luke said.

"I know that I don't have to, but I want to." I said, smiling.

"Okay then, we won't stop you." Luke said, forcing a smile.

'Is he not happy about me going with Ashton?' I thought to myself.

"At least be safe, please." Michael said.

"Don't worry Mikey, I'll keep her safe I promise, I won't let anything happen to her." Ashton said in a serious tone.

I got a feeling that he was talking about more than just today's doctor visit.

The bell signaling to head to first period rang out over the parking lot, I looked at the guys one last time and waved, before we had to go.

"C'mon, lets go." Ashton said, grabbing my wrist.

I pulled my wrist out of his grasp out of instinct, instantly regretting it, when I saw the look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really used to people grabbing me other than Richard, and when he does grab me, it's usually to hit me or something." I said, looking anywhere else but at him.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that in the first place, I'm sorry." He said.

"No, you're fine, it just startled me a bit." I told him. "C'mon, lets go." I grabbed his hand and started walking towards his BMW.

I got in and strapped my seatbelt in, and watched as he did the same and started the vehicle.

"Are you nervous?" He asked

"Just a little bit, why?" I replied.

"Well, you're shaking." He said.

I looked down at my hands to see that I really was shaking.

"I didn't realize I was." I said, twisting my hands together and putting them in my lap to keep them from shaking.

He starts driving, and asks "What are you going to tell him, the doctor I mean?"

"Umm... I was just going to tell him what I told you." I replied.

"So basically, you're going to tell him you fell down the stairs." He said, quickly glancing at me before his eyes turned back to the road.

I sigh loudly. "Yep, that was the plan." I tell him.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?" He asks, stopping at a red light.

"Because I don't know him, so I don't know what he'll do once he finds out." I say.

"I see where you're coming from, but this guy is really cool, he just got his doctorate degree, he also graduated a lot faster than anyone has before, he's also the youngest doctor I've ever met." Ashton filled me in.

"How old is he?" I asked, right as we were pulling up to the doctors clinic.

"He's about 21 maybe 22." He said, turning the engine off.

I got out of the car, and started following him inside.

"Isn't that too young?" I pondered.

The little waiting area was bland, the walls and carpet were a beige color, and the chair were a deep blue navy. There was a flat screen T.V. on the wall towards the corner, there was a fish tank set up also.

Ashton was talking to the receptionist at the counter.

"Logan Summer's here to see Dr. Rose" He told her.

She stared typing away on her computer. "Ah, yes, here she is, the doctor will be seeing her in 5 minutes, just take a seat and he'll be with you shortly." She notified him.

This time, he slowly reached for my wrist, giving me time to pull away if I'd like.

I let him grab me wrist, pulling me to one of the plush navy blue chairs, "C'mon, lets sit and wait." He said.

We waited for what seemed like forever till a nurse came and called for me.

"Okay Hun, we have to get your weight and height, so please remove your shoes and step up here for me." She said.

I slipped my ankle boots off, and stepped on the thing she pointed to. She started to take my weight, and height.

"Oh dear, you're so small." She muttered.

"How much do I weigh? What's my height?" I asked her.

"You weigh 118 pounds, and you're 5'1" how old are you honey?" She said.

"I'm only 15 right now, but I'm turning 16 soon." I told her.

"You're so tiny." she mumbled.

I slipped my boots on and followed her to a room, with Ashton trailing right behind me.

She started a little routine, blood pressure, pulse rate, etc.

She finally left saying the doctor will be in soon.

I got down from the examining table, and went to sit next to Ashton, I grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. He gave my hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

There was a knock at the door, before someone entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long, I had terrible writers block.
> 
> I have so many Ideas for this story, it's ridiculous.
> 
> Well I hope you have a great week, I love you all.
> 
> Be happy and Stay safe!!!
> 
> \- Courtney Lynn.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

"Miss. Logan Summer?" the doctor asked, shutting the door behind him.

I allowed my eyes to run over the course of his body. He's really tall and he has unruly black hair that makes him look attractive, he has mesmerizing emerald green eyes, that hide behind a pair of rectangular black spectacles. He was wearing a black button down shirt, with a dark grey tie, and a pair of black dress pants under his long white coat.

"Y-yes sir," I responded quietly.

"Hi, I'll be your doctor for today, I'm Dr. Owen Rose, I'll be the one examining you today." he said walking towards me. 

"Alright," I said standing up, while keeping my hand in Ashton's.

"Okay, if you'd please sit on the examining table so I can begin the check up and make sure everything's alright." Dr. Rose said, motioning to the table.

I let go of Ashton's hand with reluctance and walked over to the table, looking at him for a little confidence. I ended up having to use the little stairs under it to actually be able to sit on it. I waited nervously for Dr. Rose to start the actual check up.

I looked around the room while he was writing things on his notebook. The walls were a dirty beige color, little posters telling you to be aware of germs, two uncomfortable green wooden chairs in the corner with Ashton sitting in one. The walls were thin and you can hear the printers running, the nurses gossiping about a patient one of them had just seen. The air conditioner running throughout the building, the clacking of keyboards in the receptionists area.

I felt a shiver run down my spine; I really hate clinics. The smell of disinfectant, it reminded me of the times my real mum spent in the hospital, it reminded me of the night she died back in England.

"I'm going to check your blood pressure, okay?" He asked, walking over to me, breaking me out of my haze.

I nodded, while he put the little cuff on my arm, and started to pump air into it. Then he put two fingers on my inner wrist and looked at his watch silently counting.

“So can you tell me why the mushroom always gets invited to the parties?” He said, smiling.

“No, why does it?” I asked

“Because, he’s a fun guy. Get it! he’s a fungi!” He said laughing.

I started laughing so hard, that Ashton stood up looking extremely worried.

I noticed that the cuff started to feel scratchy, yet smooth, it was extremely cold though, and I started to shiver.

He then began writing things down on his notepad.

"Okay, that's good, now I'll be looking in your ears, nostrils, and your mouth." He said retrieving a piece of equipment from where it was hanging from the wall.

He then looked in my nose and ears. He felt around my neck, hitting one of the spots where Richard pressed down too hard, causing me to wince.

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?” He asked removing his hands.

“A bit, but not too bad.” I answered him.

He placed his hands back on my neck, shifting it to the right.

"Does it hurt, or is it sore when you swallow?" He asked tilting my head to the left.

I just shook my head.

"Your throat is slightly swollen, have you not noticed?" He asked, pulling away allowing me to close my mouth.

"No, sir." I said, looking to Ashton.

"Um... Dr. Rose? Ashton said, looking slightly unnerved.

"Yes?" The man replied.

"We came in today because we think she has a fractured rib." Ashton said, looking at the doctor with a look of conviction.

I looked at him in shock, how can he say it so lightly? What’s the Doctor going to think?

‘Oh God, maybe coming here was a mistake.’

Dr. Rose's eyes widened, "What happened?" He asked, looking down at me.

I couldn't hold his gaze. I turned my head to the side, looking at a poster on the wall, talking about hygiene.

The doctor put his hand under my chin, tenderly turning me back to him.

When I met his gaze, he put a little more force behind his words this time.

"What happened to you."

Tears began to fill the rim of my eyes, what was I going to say? What could I say without giving anything away?

"Did someone do this to you?" He whispered stubbornly, staring down at me.

My eyes widened, and I started shaking my head frantically. "N-no, no one did this to me. I fell down the stairs, I tripped over the carpeting at the top." I told him.

He looked skeptical, but turned away towards the door, saying over his shoulder that he would be back. He's just going to get a wrap.

Once the door closed behind Dr. Rose, I started to cry, covering my face with my hands.

I heard his footsteps before Ashton was standing in front of me.

He pried my hands away so he could look into my eyes, when I looked up, his hazel orbs were peering down into my own.

Ashton wrapped me in his arms, resting his chin on the top of my head. "Are you okay, Logan?" He asked, quietly.

"I-I'm fine." I said sniffling, then I hid my face in his chest.

"You know, if he wasn't helping you, I'd drag you out of here for that stupid doctor making you cry." He said, seriously.

"Why?" I said.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked him.

He reared his head back like my words had burned him. Recovering quickly he brought his face back closer to mine, causing a warm feeling to bud in my stomach. This cocoon that we had made of our bodies being huddled together felt safe.

"It's because you are my friend, that's why I care Logan. No one deserves this. You don't deserve any of what's happening to you, you definitely shouldn't go through it alone.

I really, really care about you." He told me, resting his forehead against my own.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I care about you too, Ashton." I said quietly.

Ashton looked taken aback, his eyes started to glisten with tears, but he blinked them away, before leaving our cocoon of warmth and safety. going to sit back in his chair.

"The doctor should be back soon to do whatever he's gonna do, just sit tight, okay?" He said, looking at me.

I sat there for a bit longer waiting for Dr. Rose to come back. 

“Ashton,” I said quietly.

“Yes, Love.” He answered.

“What if he calls Richard? What if he finds out what’s going on at home, my foster parents will get in serious trouble.” I told him.

“Logan, don’t worry, the doctor doesn't even have your information to place the call, and why would you even be worried about those sadistic idiots, they’ve done nothing but hurt you since you moved in with them.” He replied, saying the last part with a sneer.

“That’s the point Ashton, they took me in when no one else would, so I owe it to them to not get them into anymore trouble.” I said, looking down at my hands.

“I don’t understand you sometimes.” He whispered.

“I don’t either.”I replied,ending the conversation.

Dr. Rose finally came back about 5 minutes later, carrying a package of white wrap.

"Miss Summer, I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt, please." He said opening the package up.

"Why do I need to do that?" I asked, horrified.

‘Why would I have to do that! He’s a doctor, he shouldn't be asking me to do that kind of stuff, right?’

"So I can wrap this around your ribs and abdomen, it'll help keep the ribs in place until it heals, so please lift your shirt high enough for me so I can do so." Dr. Rose explained.

I glanced at Ashton unsure but nodded, lifting my tank top just enough for him to wrap the stuff around me, but I made sure that my bra was covered.

He started to wrap the cloth around my ribs and my abdomen, he did it a little tight, but he said it needed to be that way when I complained.

“I'm going to make an appointment for you next week to see the progress, I'm also going to write you a prescription from some pain medicine, and an excuse for today and tomorrow." He said as he was taping the wrap.

"Why tomorrow?" I asked him nervously, pulling my tank top back down.

"Because, this type of pain medicine makes some people drowsy, and I want you to be at home on the first day you take it just incase." He replied.

"Oh, okay." I said.

I looked at Ashton, thinking about how I was going to pull off skipping another day of school without being caught.

"Just follow me out here so I can give you your synopsis and you and your boyfriend are free to go." He said smiling, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I felt my cheeks start to heat up. ‘Was it that obvious that I liked him?’

"Oh, we're not together." Ashton and I said simultaneously.

We looked at each other and started giggling, I noticed that Ashton’s cheeks had a slight tint to them, and he had a bright smile on his face, his adorable dimples were prominent.

‘I wonder, is it possible that he could like me back?’ I smiled at him, and started to giggle again.

His smile got wider than I thought possible, and his eyes started to twinkle,

The doctor left the room smiling and mumble something under his breath that sounded like "not yet."

I looked back at Ashton to see if he heard him, but he just smiled at me, got up and grabbed my hand pulling me along, following the Doctor.

Feeling the warmth of his hand had me turning a shade of bright pink , and I started to imagine what would happen if we were together, Ashton would be the perfect boyfriend, any girl would be lucky to be with him.

When we got to the reception desk Ashton paid the woman sitting behind the counter for the visit. Then she printed the excuse, and gave me the prescription Dr. Rose had written for me, and explained where to fill it. .

We went outside to the parking lot, and got into the BMW, he drove to the pharmacy and gave the pharmacist behind the counter the note for the prescription, and she told him to come back in thirty minutes.

He then drove to Macca’s I looked to him, silently asking him what he was doing.

“We’re getting something to eat, we have thirty minutes to kill, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” He said with a grin, showing off his dimples once again. We exited the car quickly, and entered the establishment. Ashton found a booth for us to sit at in a corner near the back, and told me to wait here for him while he ordered for us.

“What do you want, Logan!.” He yelled.

“Umm.. Do they still have that one fruit smoothie? The blueberry pomegranate one? Also just a thing of chicken nuggets, please.” I told him.

“Coming right up M’lady!” He yelled back, leaving me giggling.

No more than 5 minutes later, he came back with our food and my fruit smoothie.

We talked about the appointment, about school, how he wanted to become a drummer and play in a famous band one day, how I wanted to become a photographer, then we made this plan that whenever he becomes a popular drummer and I become a famous photographer, that I would come on tour with him, and take photos of him and his band.

“It’s almost been thirty minutes, c’mon we should leave.” He said standing up, gathering the trash.

I nod and pick up my smoothie following him to the trash bin.

He drove back to the pharmacy, looked at me and smiled saying “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” So that's what I did.

My head start hurting, so I leaned the seat back and closed my eyes. The next thing I know, Ashton’s shaking me, telling me to wake up and take my medicine.

I sat up, took the pill and washed it down with the rest of my smoothie, then laid back down and closed my eyes welcoming peaceful sleep.

The next time I woke up, I was in a bed. I sat up and looked around the room.

I didn't recognize anything, and started to panic. Then I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

I looked down at the floor, and right next to the bed was Ashton on a make-shift bed.

He snored softly, with a hint of a smile displayed on his features, shadowed by the moonlight.

I reached down and brushed the golden curls away from his eyes, running my hand through his hair, it was really soft, and silky.

“Thank you, Ashton, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I don’t know what I would do without you.” I whispered before I fell asleep with my hand right next to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so stressed lately and I've been trying to write, but every time I sat down and actually started to work on the chapter, my mind goes blank and I can't think of anything to write.
> 
> Well anyways..
> 
> Thank you for being amazing.
> 
> Be happy, and please stay safe ^~^
> 
> -Courtney Lynn


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I woke up with noise coming from the kitchen, and a blinding headache. I sit up and look around the room, when suddenly everything comes back to me.

I skipped school to go see Dr. Carson yesterday for my ribs; he wrapped my abdomen, and gave me a prescription for some pain killers, then went to lunch before going to pick up the medicine from the pharmacy.

But most importantly, I'm alone in the bedroom that belongs to the one crush I've had since freshman year.

Ashton Irwin..

I get out of his bed and walk around the house until I found the kitchen, where Ash is standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes.

I lean against the counter opposite from where he stood, watching him as he's trying to flip a pancake.

Key word trying.

He started mumbling under his breath that the pancake was stupid and couldn't freaking flip over without messing up the entire pancake.

That's when I start giggling.

He spins around wide eyed and drops the spatula in his hand.

"How many times have I told you not to do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry." I said in between laughs.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, love." Ashton apologized.

I started shaking my head, "No, I just woke up, you didn't wake me, I promise."

"Oh, good." He said, smiling.

"I think the pancakes are burning." I tell him pointing at the pan where a littte smoke is rising off the pancake.

"Crap!!" He shouts turning around, trying to save the once forgotten pancake.

"Ash." I say.

He looks over his shoulder at me, looking a bit embarrassed. "Yeah?" He asks.

"Please move, I'll finish the pancakes while you set the table, okay?" I say, slightly giggling at how flustered he looks.

"Oh good, I can never flip them right and they always seem to mess up." He said, a blush coating his cheeks.

'He's so cute when he blushes' I thought to myself, looking down at my toes.

At least I thought I did...

I hear him giggle, so. I look up at him.

He has the biggest smile I've ever seen on a person, his dimples were popping out.

My heart melted.

"What?" I ask him, confused.

"I think you're really cute when blushing, too." He answers smirking.

"Did I really say that out loud?" I ask, blushing terribly.

'I bet I look like a tomato.' I thought to my self.

I noticed him staring at me, not me per se but at what I was wearing. I guess you could say he was checking me out. So if he was gonna check me out, I was gonna do the same to him.

And let me tell you. He. Looked. So. Freaking. Hot.

His golden curls pushed back by a lavender bandanna. A Blink 182 singlet, and a pair of black skinnies with holes in both knees.

I started to feel really insecure, I mean I probably had terrible bedhead, my clothes from yesterday were wrinkled from sleeping in them, and I still had bruises on my face. I frowned, I wasn't pretty enough to even be friends with this amazing guy. I mean who wants to be friends with someone so pathetic, who can't stand up for herself, can't even protect herself. My eyes started tearing up, so I looked down and moved to the pan to throw away the burned flapjack. I began pouring more batter into the frying pan when I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Why are you crying, Logan?" He whispers into my ear. "Did I embarrass you?"

I hadn't even realized that the tears from seconds ago started falling.

"No, my head just hurts really bad." I tell him. While it may not be the reason that I was crying, It's not a lie. My head was still killing me.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" He questions me.

"I don't know, I was hoping it would stop once I actually got up and started moving around, you know?" I reply, flipping the pancake.

"It's about time to take another pain pill, isn't it?" He asks?

I pull the pancake off the pan and place it on the plate sitting on the counter beside the stove.

"I guess so." I say turning around in his arms.

"Why do you say that?" He asks me.

"It makes me sleepy, I'll take it after we eat breakfast, okay?" I tell him, laying my head on his chest.

"C'mon, that's enough pancakes, lets eat." He says letting me go and grabs my hand pulling me to the dining table while grabbing the pancakes in his free hand.

"Are we going to eat off the table?" I ask sarcastically.

"No..." he tells me blushing furiously, turning around to grab two plates from the cabinet, and placing them on the table.

"Your seat M'lady." He says pulling a chair out for me.

"Oh, thank you kind Sir." I say playing along with him.

I sit down while he pushes me in. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about what it would be like to live with him.

"So, where's your mum, and your siblings?" I ask him looking around the empty house.

He looks down at his breakfast with a look of sorrow in his eyes.  
"Mum's on a business trip, so she'll be away for a month or so, Harry and Lauren are staying at my aunt's house during that period of time."

"What's your mum like?" I ask him quietly.

He meets my gaze and smiles, "she's wonderful, I've never met someone nicer than her. I promise you'll love her when you meet her and vice-versa"

A ridiculous smile makes its way upon my face, and my cheeks start hurting, "Do you really think she'll love me?"

He looks at me like I'm being ridiculous, "Of course she's going to love you, why wouldn't she?"

I start pushing pieces of my breakfast around on my plate, "I'm not as great as you think I am, I promise, I mean look at me."

The sound of a chair scraping across the ground drew my attention to him. He was looking down at me frowning and walks around the table and bends so we're at eye level. "Logan, what I see is an incredibly smart, strong, and beautiful girl. A lot of bad things are going on in your life, but you've stayed stronger than I ever could."

I sat there thinking about what he said, I didn't really believe any of it. I mean how could he think I'm beautiful, have you seen me lately, I'm covered in bruises from head to toe.... Literally.

"C'mon, let's go." He says quietly, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"Where to?" I question. Looking at our intertwined fingers. It amazed me at how well our hands fit together.

"We're gonna stop by your house and get you some clothes, then we're gonna run by GameStop and get a new game and a controller." He says happily.

My head shot up in surprise, "what do you mean stopping by my house? We can't do that, are you insane. I skipped school and never came home, and I know the school has already called Richard." I started trembling just from the idea of going to that dreadful place. "Ashton, he'll kill me."

"You said he has a job, yeah? He's most likely at work, Lo." He said quietly, bringing a hand up to stroke my face. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

We piled into the car after taking care of the dishes, I had this dreadful feeling deep inside. I couldn't stop the trembling in my hands. Ash reached over and grabbed one of my shaking hands. A wave of tranquility washed over me at just a single touch. Maybe I shouldn't be so nervous; nothing could go wrong.

We pulled up in front of my house. I don't understand how it could look so normal on the outside, how it could look like a happy family lives inside. With the beautiful flowers surrounding the sides of the house; no one will ever know how terrible it is on the inside. I hate this house. I remember when the head lady of the orphanage came to me and explained that a new family had come to adopt a girl around my age, and they had chosen me. I was ecstatic that I was the one they picked, that I would have a new family. Though I would never wish this fate on another, I now desperately wish they had never chose me.

"I'll be right outside if you need me, just grab some clothes to last a few days and just whatever you need." He said, startling me out of my daze.

I smiled over at the curly haired boy and got out of the car. I took a deep breath in and tried to relax before entering the dreadfully beautiful house.

The moment I stepped through the door I heard the most heart stopping voice in my life.  
Richard's voice was that eerie calm as he spoke, yet terrifying at the exact same time.

"Where the hell have you been?"

~~~  
I'm terribly sorry about how long it took to update, I've had a lot of stuff going on and I had school and my job (that I recently quit) but things are getting a bit easier. So I should be updating a lot more. So yeah, I'm really sorry.

1,603 Words

\- Courtney.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has 567 words, not that many but I'm still happy that I've actually started writing this story.


End file.
